


Hamilton One Shots

by Theoristperson8



Series: One Shots of Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex needs some John in his life, Angelica just wants love, F/M, Fluff, John is gay for Alex, John is so sweet, M/M, More one shots on the way, One shot maybe, Promise, flirty alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoristperson8/pseuds/Theoristperson8
Summary: It says it in the title but John immediately develops feelings for him. Poor John.





	1. Alexander Hamilton Meets John Laurens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAnimationTeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimationTeller/gifts).



> I might make a series of One Shots for everything in Hamilton. They won't be connected.

“Hello. My name is John Laurens, it’s a pleasure to meet you Alexander.” John greeted Alex with a fresh, friendly smile on his face. They were in a bar, he was holding a wooden cup of beer and handed it to Alex.

Alex smiled back at him, holding the cup of beer. “You can call me Alex, John.” He took a sip of the beer and put it down on the table next to them, smiling brighter. “And the pleasure is all mine. Why did you join the revolution?”

John hadn’t thought about this before, no one had asked him until this. He didn’t exactly know how to answer honestly, he shrugged to Alex. “I’m not sure. Thought I would join the fight and I probably won’t live to see our glory, but it’s worth it!”

He laughed loudly as Alex chuckled slightly. John looked down at him, “What about you? Why did you join the revolution?”

Alex looked up at him; a devilish smirk growing on his face as he raised the cup of beer in the air. “To meet some ladies!”

John laughed softly, smiling at him. _‘Where did he come from?’_ John thought to himself as Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette introduce themselves to him. John’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Alex smile once more at his newly found friends. He couldn’t believe it, but it he ignored it for awhile. However, his feelings will hurt him at a certain date: The Winter of 1780.


	2. Angelica Schuyler Meets Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica meets Hamilton at a ball in the winter of 1780, they click and talk for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add to this as much as I can, if I haven't it's due to school or I'm just too lazy.

Alexander entered the room with a huge smile on his face, he just came back from fighting a battle against England to free the colonies. He walked in the room with the friends that he fought with pride, Aaron, Hercules, and John. Alex saw a bar and decided to grab a glass of wine, standing alone; he wasn’t that big on meeting new people, much less going up to a random stranger and start up a conversation with them.

After a minute of standing by himself, a tall woman, that was across the room from him; was in a dark magenta dress, her hair was curly and untamed, her eyes a deep brown, and her face glowed in the candle light. She was looking directly at him and he was looking back with a smile on his face. The woman slowly made her way across the room to him, a smile on her face as she approached him. She gave him a curtsy and he bowed, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently.

“My lady.” He slowly stood up straighter and looked at her, smiling.

She was beautiful, her looks put him in a trance as her eyes looked directly at him. “My name is Angelica Schuyler.” She said with a bit of sass in her voice as she took a sip of her wine.

He seemed to chuckled a bit. “Alexander Hamilton. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

She put her wine on the table, a slight blush on her face as she changed the subject. “Where is your family from?”

Alex started to fiddled with his wine glass a bit, not really wanting to answer this question as his eyes going back and forth between his friends and her. “That isn’t important right now.”

She chuckled a bit, she noticed how nervous he was when she asked about his family. She didn't know why he wouldn't just answer the question for her but she brushed it off as being nervous. 

“But, there are a million things I haven’t done, just you wait, Angelica.”

They continued to talk, agreeing on almost every subject. It was like reconnect with an old friend that you have never met before. Before Angelica knew it, she had developed feelings for him and didn't give one fuck about it.


End file.
